Harry Potter and the Year of Lost Souls
by Jack M Murk
Summary: Harry Potter's last year, a year to remember and a year to forget. Harry finds himself a teacher and a student, not including he's in the middle of a war with Voldemort and his allies. Follow Harry and his final year of adventure. HHR
1. Chapter 1

His eyes filled with fear as they swept the battlefield before him, hundreds of his fellow witches and wizards laid slain on the open field. In one brisk evening, half of the those who wanted to protect Harry were dead by the devastating counter-attack. It had been a miscalculation on Harry's part, he wondered if they would ever forgive his soul, he wondered if he would ever forgive his soul for what he had done this night. Harry's eyes flashed across the slain, he could feel there spirits fading away and could see that there bodies were already starting to decompose. He tried not to feel guilty for there death, they had only been following his orders, he was their leader and now they were dead. All for what? Harry asked himself, it was then Harry's eyes moved across the grassy knoll to see that it was for the small golden chalice in the center on top of a green marble petalstool. It was the last one, after all the work he had done, after all of the losses taken to destroy Voldemort's souls, he gazed upon the final one other then Voldemort himself. But when Harry's eyes moved to the other side of the chalice did he see the one who started it all. Voldemort, with his hood off stared directly at Harry with a malice grin upon his face.

Voldemort laughed at Harry's miscalculation, "Foolish boy, this war was never yours to be won, I simply can not understand how and why so many have put there faith into you. And even more so I did not think you were so bold enough to take me on in such a fashion. I do admit that I'm quite honored that you had taken the war to me." Voldemort's hand snaked down his long black robe and pulled out his wand. "Now, we shall end this foolish war like true wizards."

"This will be the end for both of us." Harry felt a new rise of confidence in his voice. It was if Fawkes was there singing it's song of hope.

"And what makes you think that boy?" Voldemort questioned with a slight hesitation in his voice.

Harry smirked and raised his wand to Voldemort, "Checkmate", was all Harry said as he unleashed the first torrent of spells.

**Harry Potter and the Year of lost Souls**

**Chapter I – The Signs of Hope**

"Harry," Hermione said softly and placed her dainty hand on his shoulder. Harry said nothing as he looked at the tattered building in front of him. The building still had scorch marks on the door and on the outside walls. The front door hung off it's hinge leading to the living room which showed signs of a climatic battle which Harry knew the outcome all to well. "Harry, i'm.." Hermione softly spoke again, she knew that Harry was having a hard time looking at what once used to be his home.

"Don't say anything Hermione, he takes it all away hoping that he'll crush everything that I get near or loved, it's not enough that he does it to destroy me, but he also has to bring everyone else into his little game." Harry gripped his wand tighter and walked to his family home. He needed to see his home with his own eyes.

Harry knew that he should have been back with the Dursley's spending the rest of his days of protection with them. Dumbledore would have wanted him to be safe for at least another month. But Harry wanted to move, he couldn't sit back and let things come to him, he was tired of waiting around. Had he listen to Dumbledore's words he would have been safer then he was now, but that was the last of his worries, the war was only beginning and Harry was lost with the headmaster guidance.

Hermione could only pull her hand back and follow Harry, she knew that Harry was hurting inside she wanted to help him, but would he let her, she questioned. She didn't want to see Harry fall apart, not when he meant so much to the world, to his friends, and especially her. She knew he was right about Voldemort, wouldn't let him have peace until he destroyed Harry.

"The area is secured," Ron ran quickly behind Hermione and whispered into her ear. "There's no signs of anything or anyone in the area." Hermione nodded, she only hoped that Ron knew what to look for.

Harry stepped inside the house and into the living room where he stopped to get a sense of his surroundings. His eyes wander up and down the sky blue walls, where once there had been pictures now only stood blast marks. Where there used to be a happy loving family was now just dust and dirt. Harry could almost feel his father's presence in the room where he knew that his father bravely fought against Voldemort in order to save his family. Harry wanted to break down and cry, he wanted to let everything go and curl into a ball. The memories of that night flooded back into his mind, even when he was young the flashes of what happened rolled through like a movie. Harry knew he couldn't let himself go, not now, not ever, he had to finish this war if not for him it would be for the future of the world. Harry moved up the stairs and into the hallway, there he could see three doors, one to the bathroom, one to his room, and one to his parents room. He could almost imagine the first year here at the house. His father beaming at Harry and his wife, his mother cradling Harry as if there wasn't a care in the world even if the wizardry world was in the mist of a war. Harry shook his head to remove the thoughts of a normal life, though, it could have been vastly different if he wasn't the one destine to destroy Voldemort.

Harry couldn't bear the thought of walking into the room, knowing that his mother gave her life to save him and possibly the world. Where the world changed for him before he even had a hand in changing it. He was just a child at the wrong place at the wrong time. His parents were betrayed, his family destroyed, and he was left with nothing other then the knowledge he was to die or kill Voldemort. As he entered the room he could still feel the energy that surrounded the room, such a violent attack left a residue of magic on the walls. Harry felt tainted as he could feel the energy press against his skin. As he walked closer into the room which was decorated with the same sky blue wallpaper as the living room, he could feel the energy change. No longer did it feel tainted, it felt, warming to his skin. He knew this was the place his mother gave her life to save him. Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek as he looked at where his cradle would have been, he could almost feel his mother's presence in the room wrapping her arms around him. The tear turned into many as Harry found it even harder to stop the emotions run through his mind and body.

Harry could hear his friends walking up the stairs behind him and he wanted to tell them to leave the house, and leave him alone. He wanted to crawl into a small hole and just wait out the war, but what he really wanted was his family back he wanted to be with them. But he knew that the only way that was going to happen was if he gave up.

"Harry, we have to get moving if we are going to finish Voldemort off we need to move as fast as possible before he moves against us. You told us yourself that he knows what we are looking for and if he knows that then he will do everything he can to stop us." Hermione pleaded, she did not want to stay in a place like this for to long. She knew what it meant to Harry and she knew that it did not but hurt him by staying here. But beyond just knowing that it was a haunting memory to Harry she also felt a light prick of energy along her skin just before they had entered the house. She wouldn't have thought about it much if the war hadn't been going on but her senses were on high alert and every small thing told her that something wasn't right.

"In a minute Hermione, you two go wait downstairs. I need sometime to think about our next plan of attack." Harry said, he knew that he had no plan. He knew it was almost childish to even think about setting out on such an adventure knowing full well that he was incapable of finishing off all of Voldemort's soul. The first two almost killed him, and it killed the only one that Voldemort feared. Harry continue his wander and memory recollection of his house and with each passing second he knew that his goal was now just a personal matter, it was a matter of the world. Who was to stop Voldemort if it was not him, it was his destiny that he would die or kill Voldemort. It could have been easily changed but instead he was chosen by powers he knew not of.

"You think he knows what he is doing?" Ron plopped down on the hard wooden floor of the living room. Ron pulled one of his knees to his chest and the other looped underneath. "I.. well, i want to go back home. I want to see if my mom is alright, plus she's going to need a lot of help with Charlie's wedding you know." Ron said then watch Hermione wave her wand and conjure up a chair for herself. Ron furrowed his brow, "could have made one for me."

Hermione smiled and took a seat, "Ron, Harry needed to come here. This is his parent's home, he needed to let things go." Hermione looked around the living room and turned her eyes back to Ron. "Harry knows, i'm sure that he wouldn't be taking us around for no good reason. An I'm sure your mother has more then enough help with the wedding." Ever since Dumbledore died, Hermione knew that Harry was not the same. Though she felt that he was more determined to stop Voldemort more so then before, she also felt it was a blind inner rage that was driving him to hasten the attack. But she also knew that Harry was starting to pull away from everyone, even more so then before.

"You don't sound to sure of yourself." Ron looked up at Hermione. Hermione looked right back at Ron and gave smile. Hermione didn't want Ron to think that she was losing confidence, but she wondered how much she would be able to take before she lost hope in Harry's plans. It was Harry's rage that made her stop and think twice about following Harry, but there was something far more powerful then fear and anger that kept her with Harry, something she wasn't ready to comprehend.

"Harry know's what he is doing and it's going to be our job to be right there with him. These things that we are going to find are not something that one man should ever do alone." Hermione was trying to convince herself that Harry was going to make everything okay again.

"I'm glad you have faith in him, because mine is sure starting to slip. Considering that Dumbledore is dead, and the recent attacks on the muggles, not including Alazkban, Stone Hedge, and that new one in the London Tower. It seems that Voldemort has only increased his power by terrorizing everything and everyone." Ron looked at the top of the Stairs to see Harry standing there looking directly at him.

"That creature will die by my hands Ron. Don't you forget that, i won't him take anything else away from me or the people i love." Harry looked at Ron as he felt his temper rise. How could a friend, his best friend, lose faith in what he was trying to do.

"Harry, i'm just saying that.."

"Saying what?" Harry quickly cut Ron off.

"Saying that since Dumbledore died that i can't do it by myself? That because Dumbledore died this war is over?" Harry walked down the stairs and closer to Ron. A prickle of energy and the tension within the room roared to life as Harry moved. Hermione looked up at Harry and she knew that Harry was the cause of the sudden charge in the room. Only Harry had enough power within his soul to make even the bravest of soul cringe and doubt their courage.

Harry looked at Ron straight into the eyes and started to speak but found that no words could express his rage at his friend. "I'm going, Don't follow me i need some time to think. You two can stay here for a few hours or leave, i don't care just leave me be." Harry walked out in a storm. The charge suddenly disappeared as Harry left the house. Ron turned his eyes to Hermione who watched Harry leave the house in a fury. She knew that it was his temper that would get him to trouble but it was also that sort of power he would need to defeat Voldemort.

Harry walked along the dark paved road that lead to the town and towards the cemetery. The clouds covered the moon and a light rain fell down upon the small town. This war made no sense to Harry, in one had he knew that without the destruction of Voldemort souls this war would continue. Harry knew nothing of how to stop Voldemort or even how to stop his soul from continuing. He knew what to look for but no way how to destroy them. This war was becoming far to confusing for Harry, and now without Dumbledore he was even more lost.

"Stupid, Ron, that git. I shouldn't blame him though..." Harry whispered softly to himself as his temper calmed, he had to know that his friends would eventually start to lose faith in him. He wasn't powerful, he wasn't even that smart, he was a kid at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now he had the weight of the world on his back and he felt useless.

A soft hoot broken the night's silence, Harry's eyes turned up into the darkness to see a fluttering white owl swoop down and land onto Harry's shoulder. At first it was a shock to feel the claws dig into his shoulder but Harry could feel how sorry she was for landing on unprotected skin.

"And how have you been?" Harry asked. Hedwig gave a soft hoot and nodded then lifted up her leg so that Harry could pull off the parchment. Harry nodded a thank you to Hedwig before she took off into the night sky to grab some dinner. It took but a second for Harry to open the parchment to see that it was a letter written in a very ordely manner.

_Dear, Mr. Potter_

_I am honored to inform you that after a meeting with the Ministry, the board of governors, and the current staff. We have allowed for our very first student teacher in the history of Hogwarts. Your new position will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts. With your current record and the current situation you are the only one qualified for this position. You will be required to be at the summer staff meeting at Hogwarts on July 31. You will also be required to prepare a lesson plan for the students of all grades. With this new position your duties as a student will still remain, you will still be required to take your N.E.W.T.S and will be required to manage all of your classes. We will work with you in order to provide the necessary education to pass your last year at Hogwarts. Also you will receive a weekly pay and your own teachers room._

Head Mistress McGongall

A teacher, Harry thought about what it meant, he was asked to become a teacher at Hogwarts. Now he really was confused, was the world in that much dire need that they could not find a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He didn't even know if he was going to go back to Hogwarts for his 7th and final year. He didn't even know if Hogwarts would be open, yet here was a lettering asking him if he would be willing to become a teacher. Harry could only sigh, not only did he have to worry about Voldemort and the fact he knew nothing on how to stop him, but also what to teach the students how to defend themselves against the Dark lord when he could barely do it himself. Harry set down the note on the soggy grass and then sat down with a the thought of becoming a teacher.

"Plan for the students, pssh, i don't even know what I'm doing now." Harry sighed and looked down the darken road. But the thought passed through Harry, him a teacher, it would mean he would have to come back to Hogwarts sooner then he had expected. Harry rubbed his eyes before he stood up and let the breeze pass through his unruly hair.

Harry did not think about the letter from Mcgongall after he noticed the lights from his parent home were on. He found it almost pleasant to see that Hermione and Ron were working to make the home worth staying in. He knew that Hermione probably changed her mind about leaving and proposed to Ron the idea, that if they were to look for the parts of Voldemort then they would need a home base in which to start. Sirius home was for the order, Harry felt if he was going to do this, at least he could have a home to himself if he ever needed to get away.He figure Hermione had a million and a half thoughts running through her head on how to create the home base. Harry could only smile at the thought, if it wasn't for her he knew that he'd be dead among other things. It was that thought that lead him to a series of thoughts that made his smile grow, it was the biggest smile he had since the death of Dumbledore. It was all because of her that he was living and it happen only till now did he figure it out. The determination in his mind was now set even higher, of all people he did not want to fail Hermione, he couldn't bear the thought that Hermione could die. Harry shook his head of the thought and left only the thought that if they were to get through this he would make sure he showed Hermione how much he needed her.

But those thoughts changed quickly as he felt a wave of energy pass through the air and a sudden but familiar 'crack' which Harry knew that some wizard or wizards had just apparated in the area. At the thought that it could mean trouble Harry pulled out his hand and rushed back to the house. Harry could clearly now see the house and not just the lights but he could also see the kitchen, along with Hermione and Ron with a cloaked man with his back turned to Harry and a wand pointed at Hermione. Harry felt his sense heighten to a new high, why now, why so sudden and how did they know where to find him. But this fright also gave Harry the strength and confidence to push himself nearer to the house. As Harry approached the house he could hear a very familiar voice, Harry felt his temper rise at the voice, it wasn't Voldemort but a far more sinister voice, Snape. Harry assumed that he probably finish the job he tried to do last year. Then he felt his heart and stomach sink when he heard two more 'pops' and two more dark hooded appear and approached the house. Harry continued to watch from a bush not to far from the front entrance of the house. His mind zipped around trying to figure out a way to help his friends and even more so help Hermione. Again that voice cut Harry in half when he could almost hear what Snape was telling the two griffindors. Harry took the time to move closer to the house so that he could hear what Snape had to say.

"Where's Potter?" Snape sneered.

"We don't know, he left." Hermione stated without a inch of fear in her voice. 'Good Hermione' Harry thought and moved to the closer to the kitchen window so that he could see what Snape was going to do. Harry could see that Snape had pulled off his hood and still had his wand trained at Hermione. Snape looked far worse then he had during his years teaching at Hogwarts.

"Don't lie to me Granger, it is important that I know where he is." Snape raised his voice, and for a second Harry wanted to believe that Snape actually meant some good with his words. But the very idea of Snape wanting to help was shut out with the thought he had killed Dumbledore.

"I told you, I don't know where he is, he left, and if we did we would never hand him over to the enemy." Hermione sneered. Harry couldn't see Hermione or Ron because of the kitchen wall, but he knew that they would never die without a fight. Just Snape being there anger Harry, how dare he step into the house of his parents, how dare he even show his face again after what he did. Harry tightened his grip around his wand, how he would love to cast the killing curse on him.

"Tell him that he needs to leave this place, Voldemort knows he's here and he's on his way with many of his followers, we are just the scouting party, find Potter and leave this place or I won't be able to help you if he gets here." Snape said, this time in a more mannerly fashion. He had helped them? Harry thought and then felt the air charge with energy once more. 'Shit' Harry didn't want to think about what was about to happen if they stayed longer, Harry rushed through the door and at full force slammed into Snape sending him into the wall along with Harry. Harry looked up to see Malfoy and another student at Hogwarts he had seen a few times during his years. They stood there, shocked at Harry for cleaning knocking out Snape but quickly recovered and trained there wands at Harry. Very rash, Harry thought but effective when he saw that Snape was out cold on the floor underneath him.

"Leave Potter, he's coming for you." Malfoy yelled and lowered his wand. Harry did not think twice about what would happen if they stayed. As if upon instinct he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out into the night with Ron quickly tailing along. With all three of them linked together they vanished into the night with only a 'crack'.

&

Hope you Enjoyed the first chapter, I'm trying my hand at some fanfiction. Forgive me if my spelling and grammar lacks, I hope over time it will get better and possible if anyone would be interested in help checking it. Anywho please read and review.

Jack M. Murk


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Shines

**Chapter II – Dark Shines**

Harry felt the world pull itself inside out as they ended up in front the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was the first place he could think of in such a sort amount of time. Hermione's hand was still twined with his as all three of them appeared out of thin air. It took so much energy for Harry to pull all three of them with him but it was well worth it. If Voldemort caught them he knew it was certain that the war would be over. How much time would they have until Voldemort tracked him here, How much time would the ministry take to come and get Harry for underage apparation, Harry thought as he looked down at his hand twined with Hermione's. A faint blush rose up into his cheeks as he pulled his hand away and turned his attention to pub. He felt lost when he pulled his hand away from Hermione's. But the thought passed quickly as his mind faded between the darkness and awareness. He hadn't know how much of his energy he used to pull all three of them, in fact he did not even know it was possible for him to pull all three of them with just his Apparation.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she looked at him, she could tell Harry was fighting to stay awake, she knew that it wasn't possible to apparate three people. But then again this was Harry James Potter, he had already redefined the norms of Wizardry society.

"We need a place to stay, not here though, a muggle place, the last thing we need is the ministry knowing where we are. And we need to move, I'm not of age, nor am I licensed to do that." Harry whispered as he felt his body suddenly weaken.

"Ron, help Harry, we need to leave." Hermione snapped and Ron immeidately found himself on Harry's side helping Harry just to stay on his own two feet. They took off down the street to a little hotel not to far from Diagon Alley. Hermione with what little muggle money she kept on her, bought a small room for the three of them. As they walked up the stair case Ron could feel his friend losing the battle between exhaustion and being awake. Ron looked up to Hermione who guided them to Room 207. Hermione opened the door and Ron quickly pulled Harry to the bed and laid him down. Harry only gave a lasting smile to his friends as the world of black took over his mind.

Harry couldn't tell how long he slept for or even where he was when his eyes opened He could only remember that Hermione and Ron had helped him get away from his illegal apparation. The only thing he knew was that he was safe for now and even better when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a leg twined with his. He could smell the soft scent of roses and felt a soft touch of hair against his ear. He could wake up to this every day he thought to himself, but then reality set in when he knew it was Hermione sleeping by his side. At first he wanted to pull away from her, she was his best friend, Ron liked her, and when he felt her by his side, her leg twined with his, and her fingers gently wrapped with his. It made his heart melt, he hadn't wanted that reaction but nature took it's course. Harry could feel a new beast within his chest, a beast he hadn't know existed until now. It was as scary as it was pleasant and it roared with fury and pushed Harry to new emotions he didn't know existed.

Hermione shifted herself so her face was next to Harry which Harry turned to look at Hermione. She was beautiful in her own way, Harry knew she was no super model, but then again that wasn't what Harry thought most of about her. She was perfect for him, with everything he had done she was there to help, she knew all the answers he didn't know, and he always knew that nothing would keep her from being by his side. Now at such a close proximity he could not deny the feeling he had in him. He could not deny the fact a new beast lurked within inching it's way closer to Harry's mine wanting to taste her lips, her skin, Harry could feel the beast wanted everything Hermione was about. Harry could just watch Hermione forever and feel a peace he hadn't felt since he first started Hogwarts. But it was when she opened her eyes and a soft smile appeared on her face Harry felt his heart leap and his stomach churn with excitement.

"Morning..." Hermione's soft whisper touched Harry in such a way he almost wanted to pull her closer and share something more then friends would share.

"Morning.." Harry whispered back as a smile formed upon his face. "How long did I sleep.."

"A day, I could only imagine doing something that you did Harry, what you did was nothing sort of amazing .." Hermione spoke softly, she did not want to ruin this moment by waking up Ron. "I don't think I've ever read of anyone doing something like that."

Harry blushed, it was something he was used to but coming from Hermione it made his heart flip flop. "It had to be done.." Was the only thing Harry could think of, he knew it sounded stupid and it probably was, but what else could he say.

"Could have asked me to help, we know Ron can't do it well enough to not split himself but you shouldn't have done it all by yourself. You could have killed yourself, what would you have to say then? Plus, i'm sure the ministry is looking up and down Diagon alley for your magical signature, and probably here." Hermione said in her miss know it all voice, but Harry could see that she was happy he did it.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged with a smirk, "I'd be dead"

"Harry James Potter.." Hermione's voice faded when she shall his smirk, it made her heart ache for something she knew she couldn't have. Something so small, yet so perfect made her feel like he was the world to her even if he did not know it.

"Hey you two," Ron's gruffed, his voice cut the air like a knife destroying the peace between Harry and Hermione. To much of both there disappointment they knew that they couldn't stay there forever.

"I hope you have more money because I just went downstairs and the manger did not seem to happy at the fact we only paid for one night." Ron put two plates filled with breakfast, down on the small hotel desk that was included in their room. Ron hadn't thought about Hermione and Harry since he thought he liked Hermione, but seeing there on the bed made him think twice about asking Hermione out for a date at Charlie's wedding.

"We will leave tonight, I don't know where yet, but it won't be here, I'm sure some how Voldemort knows that we are around Diagon." Harry noticed that Ron didn't flinch at Voldemort's name. "I'm not sure what our next move is going to be, but I know we need to put the pressure on Voldemort. I think we are going to head back to my parents house, I want to make sure that place is safe and after that we can set it up to be our base. " Harry sat up and looked at Hermione who laid on the bed still, even in her half sleep state and her hair spread among the matress, Harry couldn't help himself but smile at her beauty.

"Why don't we just go to the burrow?" Ron suggested, but Harry quickly shook his head.

"No, the last thing I want to do is to put your family in more danger then it already is. With Charlie's wedding coming up, and the fact Voldemort probably has everything Death Eater looking for me at the moment they will probably expect us to stop by the burrow." Harry said and got up from the bed. Harry walked over and took a piece of toast before he looked up at the bedroom mirror. His scar hid under his unruly hair, his eyes looked tired and aged even though he had a face of a sixteen year old boy. If he was to win this war he would need to find Voldemorts souls, already he knew three of them had been destroyed, but for the rest, he was lost without Dumbledore.

"We could always stop at my house, i'm sure my parents won't mind" Hermione broke Harry's train of thoughts and looked up at Harry's reflection."they won't be on the map, well i hope not. I told them that i wasn't going to be around a lot for the summer because of the current situation at school. There muggles so I don't think the ministry has them listed."

"Absolutely not, they are muggles which is the reason we can't let them get involved. They can't defend themselves against Death Eaters." Harry said, he wanted to meet the Grangers but he also knew that the more they stayed away from them the safer they were.

"It's not like we have many choices Harry, going back to your parents house... well I dont' think it's such a smart move considering we almost got caught by you know who last time. We have no money, no way of contacting anyone, were shit out of luck if you ask me." Ron whined, he didn't like the position that Harry left them in. "And if it wasn't for Snape and Malfoy, which you probably just pissed off Snape even more by knocking him out, we'd be in the hands of Vol... you know who." Harry rose a brow, Ron saying even to begin saying his name was a good sign that even Ron was beginning to not be afraid.

Harry could feel himself angered by Ron's voice, he turned to look at Ron and he could tell by Ron's reaction that his face was filled with disgust. "Ron, if you want to go back home, go home, i don't' care! I don't know what we are going to do, i'm just making it up as we go, I'm fraking just trying to stay one step ahead of Voldemort.. I.Just..." Harry quivered, he was trying to hold back his anger but he could sense that Hermione moved to his side and placed her hand on top of his. It was as soothing as it was calming and he knew he would have to thank Hermione for that. "You know what he did, and I hope that he never wakes up, he might have helped us but it doesn't mean that he will be forgiven. And that goes for Malfoy to." Harry said in a more calming manner which Ron quickly took to. Only Hermione could calm him down, Harry thought as he looked back at the mirror.

"Harry," Hermione whispered softly "We know your just trying your best, and, well..." Hermione hesitated at her response. She didn't want to anger Harry after she had just calmed him down. "Maybe we need to stop and think about what we are doing, if we take a break and relax to think about where the next Holcrux is, it might be easier to find then just poping out of thin air everywhere." Hermione found herself by Harry side in the mirror. It almost seemed nature that they stood side by side almost as if they were standing for a picture. "Mr and Mrs. Weasley know that there is a war going on outside there home Harry, you don't think that by you going over there they would be even more prepared to what might happen?"

"Your right.." Harry gave into Hermione and her wit, he knew she was right. At least they still had someone on the inside. "After lunch we should go to the burrow," Harry felt his voice was lost, he was the leader and he felt lost. He was sure that Hermione and Ron could sense what he was feeling inside. Harry rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and looked at Hermione.

"Maybe we should contact the Order..or at least my mum telling her that we are coming over. I'm sure she won't mind that we just popped in but it's always just polite to ask." Ron interrupted the silence in the room. Harry turned and almost thought Ron was someone else with a comment like that, when did Ron think through things?

"That's a good idea, but we don't have anyway of contacting them. I'm sure Hegdwig is trying to find us right now but that's going to take some time." Harry stated. "I suppose we can wait until Hedgwig finds us. I just hope Voldemort or his goonies don't find us first." Harry almost wanted to laugh at his statement but no one else was laughing.

"it's settled then, we will stay until further notice." Hermione chirped and grabbed a plate and started to eat. Harry did not move from the mirror at least he did not have to worry to much about his next step, he just worried that Hedgwig wouldn't give away there position. Harry took a deep breath and thought back to the letter he got, and almost wanted to smile, he knew Hermione would enjoy the news he had but he wonder how Ron would take it. Would he be jealous again that Harry got everything and Ron got nothing, or would be be happy for him.

"I got a letter yesterday from McGongall," Harry turned to Hermione who looked up from her plate with a expression of wonder on her face.

"You did, what did she say, i hope she's not asking you to come back to Hogwarts, I'm sure she knows that your expected not to come back to Hogwarts." Hermione quickly stated.

"No... well sort of..." Harry rubbed the back of his head, "She wants me to come back..."

"What!" Hermione cut Harry off. "She can't ask you of that after, what..."

"She wants me to be a teacher..." Harry broke the news and he could feel Ron's eyes stare wide-eye at him. He could see that Hermione dropped her fork in her plate. Harry could sense that she was processing what he said. He knew that she was looking for all of the outcomes, all of the pros and cons of this new adventure he was going to take. "She wants me to teach Defense Against Dark Arts for the year, she said that I was the only one qualified to that position. Jezz I'm still a student, I don't even know where to begin when it comes to teaching." Harry took a seat on the bed and looked at both Ron and Hermione. They still hadn't said anything as Harry rubbed the back of his head wondering to himself what they were going to say.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione in her excitement jumped from the chair bounding towards Harry and wrapped him in her arms. "Don't you know what this means, it means that McGongall has given you the means to fight this war Harry. Being a teacher will allow you to well, learn things that you wouldn't be able to do as a student.. Not legally anyways, plus, I can see it right now, Remember Dumbledore's Army how you united the few of us? Well can you imagine if you could unite the entire school under one banner." Hermione grinned as she pondered the thought of being able to read the books in the forbidden section without having to make up a lie. Among seeing the school united because she knew that everyone would follow Harry. "This is exciting," Hermione chirped and pulled herself away and back to her breakfast only to stop in mid stride at the knock on there door.

Harry shot up from the bed, and as if upon instinct Harry's hand was in his pocket and tightly gripped his wand. Ron in the same motion looked at Harry and Harry looked back at Ron.

"Room Service.." an elder lady's voice muttered from behind the door. Harry let his breath out and moved to the door, but his wand still clutched tightly in his hand. Harry turned back to see that Ron and Hermione still had there wands in there hands and aimed at the door. He knew that if this was a trick they would at least have the first shot after he went down. A maddening thought, but it was the truth. Harry wondered how in the world Voldemort could find him so fast, if it was a trick.

Harry nodded at them and reached for the door and opened it to see an elderly lady with a bucket in her right hand and a scrubber in the other. Harry saw that beyond the greying hair, the soft wrinkled skin, her eyes said a different story. He couldn't quite but a finger on it but he could see that something wasn't quite right with her. Harry moved his wand back into his pocket but kept his hand around it, he did not want to be surprised even by a little old house keeper. He stepped aside to let the woman in but before he could close the door another hand stopped the door from closing. It was then the elderly woman screamed at the children to run, Hermione and Ron jumped at her scream an ran towards Harry but it was to late. Harry flew back into Hermione and Ron who all fell down over near the bed as the door swung open revealing a tall and slender looking man with rose red lips and skin as white as snow with the looks of a young 21 year old. His hair was disheveled and he looked as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. Yet his eyes though told another story, a young sad story of a life of torment and torture.

"Mr. Potter, i presume..." the man said. His voice filled the room with the scent of death. Harry knew what the man was, he didn't have to take a guess, of course he had never learned a spell that could stop a vampire in full motion. "Well boy, say something. It's not kind to be so quiet."

Harry looked around to see that Hermione and Ron were beside him and the elderly lady had passed out. "What do you want?" Harry said.

"Take a wild guess my dear boy, it doesn't take a know it all to see why I was sent here." the man sneered and took a step closer to the trio who took a step back putting there backs against the hotel room wall. "I'm here for you, the dark lord asked me to track you and so i did. It would have been a lot easier if you weren't a wizard, but... I've had experience with them in the past." The man grinned showing his fangs. Harry felt a shiver curl up his spine, something very deep down inside of him screamed to get a spell off but his body stood as still as stonel. "Of course i'd figure you'd be ... well a lot more of a hunt, considering all of the hype around you and your friends." The man shrugged, as if he was almost disappointed that Harry didn't put up more a fight.

"He just wants me.." Harry questioned, he needed to stall for time, till at least something or someone could think of something.

"Well... he said, in his exact words.. 'Bring me the boy, and kill the others.' I'm assuming the bushy head one, and the red head are the others." The man smirked. "So.. it looks like I'll have a bountiful meal tonight." the man licked his lips and with an almost a primal snarl he waited no longer. Nor did Hermione who was first to send a wave of energy towards the vampire. The vampire vanished and appeared in front of Hermione, giving her no time to react his hand gripped her wand crushing her bones. Hermione screamed and felt another hand against her chest sending her into the wall.

Harry didn't believe how fast the vampire was, it was a blur that passed him up and got to Hermione who screamed when she went down. Harry yelled out the first words that came to his mind, but the man simply dodged his spell which struck Hermione in the chest sending her into the black abyss of unconsciousness. Harry felt his heart sink, but he didn't think to much about it because he found himself in the air heading to the opposite wall of the hotel room as the vampire crossed the gap between them. He groaned as he felt a warm substance on the back of his neck. Harry turned his eyes up to see that Ron was the only one left standing, he could see Ron's frighten face, how the vampire manage to break Ron's will before the fight even started.

He hoped Ron had something up his sleeve, but as the vampire drew nearer to the young adult, Harry knew Ron wasn't going to move. Harry using what strength he had left pushed himself from the wall, his blood ran down the back of his neck and stained his school robes, his eyes strained to focus on his target and with each passing second it became harder. Harry using what energy he had left to concentrate on his next move found that it did him no good as the vampire turned his attention back to Harry. The vampires eyes grew with excitement, probably from the blood that thicken the air, powerful blood, Harry could see the primal instinct take over the vampire. The vampire was no longer a creature that resembled a man, it was a monster, an animal of everyones nightmares. Before Harry could ever mutter another word the vampire crossed the gap slamming Harry back into the same wall. Harry this time heard a crack along with the feeling of weightlessness as his body stop working. The vampire smiled and reached down to Harry's hand ripping the wand from his hand, it was a defeat Harry wasn't able to accept. Harry wanted to scream but found no energy, he wanted to yell for help but knew no one was going to come. Most of all he wanted to make sure if he did wake up that Hermione would be safe, it was his fault, he couldn't save her.

Harry could feel the vampire's breath against his skin,it chilled his body and even more so he could feel the vampire kissing his neck. Harry would have found it revolting that another man was so close to his neck, but he didn't have the strength to fight back. It didn't take long for what the vampire had come from, Harry could feel his fangs press into his skin ripping it and drawing out the blood and into it's mouth. How low did Voldemort have to place to send a vampire his way, was Voldemort that much in fear of Harry that he couldn't come out and fight himself. So many questions rang through his head even as it continued to get lighter as the vampire drew more blood into it's mouth. Harry could almost see Voldemort's laugh, he had Harry, Checkmate, the war was over.


	3. Chapter 3 Alright, Still

**Chapter III – Alright, Still**

The sun spread a warm along his skin as it passed through the stain glass windows. With the blankets covering him, it felt like he was at the Burrow, with only the happiest of memories to come. But that turned to a cold darkness as a strange reality set in. It was no longer warm, it was cold, isolated, and very dark. Harry screamed as he felt a hand grip his neck and toss him around like a rag doll. He fought with everything he had when he saw Hermione in trouble, and then he saw the vampire once more who laughed at there misfortune and bit into Hermione's neck efficiently ending her life. Harry felt his lungs out of air and he could no longer scream as he could only watch Hermione drained of her life essence. Harry felt tears stream down his face, as the entire scene shifted from the vampire draining Hermione to himself sinking his teeth into Hermione's neck. Harry couldn't pull himself away, her blood so sweet in his mouth, her scent filling his nose, her vitality of life completing his soul. Again Harry felt the scene shift as he could see his parents turn there backs from him, he could sense they were no longer smiling at him, they frowned with disappointment.

Harry awoke screaming in with a cold sweat plastered to his face, his unruly hair was wet at the tips and even more unruly at the top. 'uh' was his first thought before the pain rushed through his body and the thoughts of what happened before the darkness took his mind. 'That man...' Harry thought. Harry continued to re act the night of there attack, along with remember what was left of his dream. How could have Hermione been bitten when the vampire had sunk his teeth into him, what about Ron, all Harry could remember was that Ron had froze still, not a word said nor a spell casted. Harry felt his anger at the thought Ron did nothing to protect them, he did nothing to protect Hermione. He thought that Ron fancied her, but yet Ron froze in the face of real danger in which could not be hit by a spell. What happened? Was all that Harry could think about when he noticed that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Then panic struck Harry as he looked around and quickly noticed that Ron was snoring on his left but Hermione was locked down in her bed to his right. 'Hermione' Harry whispered, he wondered if she could hear him, he also wondered why she was in cuffs, and Ron and him were not. He could have swore he was bitten, he didn't know if Ron was bitten. Harry soon found his hand running over his neck where he figured the vampire had bitten his neck. Harry soon found the two holes in his neck but they had already closed up, he knew he would have to thank madam promfrey for that one.

Harry soon found his thoughts back to Hermione, she was in cuffs, she didn't look any different from the day prior, though he did notice a few things other then vampiric changes which made him blush.

"Mr. Potter... I'm glad to see that your awake." Harry knew that voice, as his eyes gazed up to see it was Professor McGongall. "We were lucky, it could have been the end for you and your friends Harry... but we managed, with a bit of luck." Harry could see that her eyes were betraying her real thoughts. He wanted to say something but he found that McGongalls look told him to remain quiet.

"I had a fear that you were going to go hunting for... well.. you shouldn't have gone without the Order's protection Harry. Though we are spread thin, you are the only person Albus said who had the power to stop Voldemort. And going alone was a very stupid thing to do." McGongall voice became stern yet motherly like.

"I didn't go alone, I had Hermione, and Ron... though he didn't seem much of a help with that vampire." Harry quickly retorted but was stopped before he could continue by McGongall raising her hand.

"You and your friends were no match for a vampire's agility and quickness, in fact many wizards and humans are capable of taking one down by themselves or even a small group. Vampires are listed very dangerous for the very reason that they are outside of the natural normal for creatures of life and death." McGongall watched Harry turned his eyes away from her, he knew he was rash over his plan and now knew that he was not prepared for what was to come.

"I..I.." Harry felt a surge of sadness fill his chest as he turned to see Hermione. "I couldn't help them, he was to fast, I.. I..." Harry stopped himself before his emotions could get the best of him. He didn't want to show McGongall how young and stupid he was, he didn't want to show how much he cared for Hermione.

"You did what you could Harry, the order had been tracking you, but we certainly didn't think that Voldemort would send a vampire for you. Those creatures are the least to be trusted by both sides. They look out for nothing but themselves, and if given the chance they would turn there back on you if it meant that they would get harmed." McGongall whispered and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. She could feel Harry move away but could also feel the tension release from his body.

"We had gathered some intelligence that Voldemort did recruit a few vampires, but we didn't think they would be used to such force. It was another thing we over looked." McGongall sighed, her face aged in a matter of seconds. Bitterness swept over Harry, "Overlooked..." Harry sneered to his surprise felt his beast growl within.

"Mr. Potter, please refrain from that tone of voice, we Overlooked something as simple as that, and it almost paid dearly." McGongall retorted, "but you should have been the one to inform us that you were not going home."

"I needed to.." Harry sighed, he felt tired of fighting McGongall, he knew it was his fault and he left it at that. McGongall understood that Harry accepted his failure and just nodded to him.

"On another subject, far more serious then you failing your friends." McGongall gravely sighed and looked at Harry in the eyes. Harry instantly knew that Hermione wasn't in cuffs for no reason. "Madam Promfrey did all she could Harry, even Snape... not even he could.." McGongall gravely stated and saw she had touched a nerve. Harry wanted to kill that man even more now then he did before, is that why he let them escape, there was probably no one after them and he was fooled into thinking that. But it didn't explain the other apparating wizards at his parents home. "Snape was the one that stopped the vampire from taking you to Voldemort. Snape told the Order where you were, and told us that you were in grave danger. We tried to stop you at Gordic's Hollow, but you took off before we could stop you." McGongall stated, "He tried everything Harry, even his abilities in potions couldn't stop a curse of a vampire to spread throughout Hermione's body."

It felt like a wall had blind-sided Harry, panic set in his mind how could _his _Hermione be infected. Harry felt his mind had used a time turner, had he just said his Hermione, Harry could his head and felt himself cry inside. Why her, why not him, he would have lifted the world from Atlas to know that she would be safe.

"Snape has only slowed the process, but it doesn't look good Harry." McGongall moved her hand onto Harry's shoulder trying to comfort the young wizard but it wasn't working. Harry's mind was in another place to even think about something so simple. The hospital doors slammed open snapping Harry from his daze, Harry turned his eyes up to see Remus in full trot towards him with a sense of urgency in his aura. Remus looked at Harry and for a brief second Harry could see a demon behind Remus eyes.

"I came as soon as I heard," Remus looked at Mcgongall, he was out of breath and looked as disheveled as ever, but more importantly he looked as if he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in the past few days. Mcgongall, just nodded to Remus and walked into Madam Promprey's office. A faint sigh escaped Remus's mouth as his eyes turned back to Harry. "I...dam him.. dam him to hell. Harry.." Remus stalled before taking Harry into his arms. It was if Remus could sense Harry distress and Harry couldn't help but let go of everything he had inside. It wasn't just for Hermione's condition, but for Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, his father and mother, the Longbottoms, and everyone else that had fallen to Voldemort. Harry felt his tears come down like a monsoon, he knew he shouldn't have let it go, he was the boy that lived, he needed to show that he was stronger then the rest. He needed to show people confidence and that he was there savior. Now he felt like just another children in his father's arms after taking a softball to the head or a golf club to the groin. But what made him really lose it was the fact he couldn't keep Hermione from harm, and now she was going to die.

"I should have killed him Harry, i had the chance and i didn't take it...i should have killed him i knew he wasn't on our side, i knew his mind had snapped, but.. he was family... he was.. family.. I.." Remus babbled. Harry didn't understand what Remus was trying to tell him, he didn't want to know. "I couldn't kill family... i." Remus muttered as his grip only tightened on Harry.

"You hadn't a clue what he was up to Remus, he was your brother, he's family and nothing is more important then that." McGongall said as she walked back into the ward with a potion in her hand. Harry twisted so that he could look at her, then looked at Remus once more. Remus had a brother, Harry thought. "I'll let you two be, Remus, if you want, if you don't mind, take Harry outside while I administer this potion to Mrs. Granger. it should sedate any... minor things that might come up." McGongall emphasized the word minor.

Harry's tears had turned into a bitter angry thought, it was Remus's brother that had attacked him. Harry wanted to reach out and rip Remus a new one, for not telling Harry, even more so for not stopping him when he had a chance.

Remus being what he was instantly took notice of what was happening with Harry. Remus put a hand upon Harry shoulder only to have it knocked off by Harry's hand. Harry could feel himself on overdrive as he felt his fist lift into the air and slam back down against Remus's chest, Remus though surprised only let Harry release his anger. He knew that Harry was overtaken by his rage and there wasn't nothing he could do to calm him down other then let it go.

"Why didn't you say something! why didn't you tell me! why didn't you protect her! Why were we never taught how to protect ourselves! why... why her.. she didn't need to be attacked! she...i.. let her get hurt... i hurt her...i hurt her..." Harry sobbed again, as he could feel his anger subsiding to another onslaught to tears. Harry continued crying as he moved up from Remus and looked back at Hermione, it was then Remus understood what Harry meant. Remus could see it, Harry had found someone worth protecting his life with.

"I'm sorry Harry...i'm.."

"Remus..." Harry interrupted, his crying had stopped.

"Harry, it is my fault... I had a chance to kill my brother, a long time ago..but he was family... well... he was more of an outcast then I was with my family. I should have taken the chance but he was.." Remus kept repeating himself trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do back then. Remus moved over to Harry and pulled him into another hug, before Sirius had died, the last letter Sirius ever wrote to Remus made Remus feel even more horrible. Sirius had asked Remus, now that he was the last good Marauder, to watch over Harry like a father, keep him safe from harm until he was ready to face the world. Remus had done that, until a few days ago when he let his brother attack.

"Family... i know Remus," Harry felt Remus release his grip. Harry noticed that he was still in his school robes from the attack, though his shoes had been taken off and the cold floor shocked him a bit. Harry looked down at Remus to see that he couldn't even push himself to look at Harry. "Remus..." Harry looked at Hermione, " is she going to be okay? I mean.. well with everything that has happen, will she change?"

Remus snapped out of his daze and shook his head yes, "she's going to be okay.. maybe a few minor things, but I don't want to talk about it here, let's take a walk. Do you know who saved you?"

"I know, Snape came just in time to save my butt a second time." Harry whispered, he felt horrible saying that, but it was the truth. Snape was an ally, though as much as he did not want to admit it, without Snape it would have been a very different story. "I wish i had the strength to thank him.."

"just admitting that took a lot of strength...We all know what he did, and none of us can ever forgive him, and I'm sure he knows it to. But he put his life on the line because he believes in you Harry, and as much as both you and me can hate him, we have to give him credit where credit is due." Remus sounded much like himself but Harry could see that Remus would never forgive himself for this incident.

"Remus... what's going to happen to her, and i don't want some sugar coated fantasy that everything is going to be okay. I need to know for sure." Harry said with a cold tone, he wanted to know if he had to take what was left inside of him to destroy the one that would stand by his side through death.

Remus cleared his throat, "Let's go take that walk outside Harry." Remus pointed to Harry's shoes and Harry nodded as he put his shoes on and followed Remus out of the ward. Hogwarts was strangely quite, not even the moan or laugh of the ghost, nor a sign of Dobby or any other house elf. It was weird to Harry to find that Hogwarts was a void of life. Harry soon found himself outside with Remus in the midday sun. it felt good against his skin Harry admitted to Remus who just smiled.

"Snape gave Hermione a position to slow down the transformation, he said that it wasn't enough to stop it completely. He had hoped that you were going to be more of a match against a vampire." Remus said and took a step onto the lawn. "I heard about you apparated the three of you to Diagon" Remus beamed a proud smile.

"yeh... it took a lot out of me, I guess Hermione seemed very surprised about it." Harry murmured.

"Well, nothing short of amazing, I suppose Dumbledore, god bless his soul, would have been proud of you." Remus could feel Harry retreat into his mind as he said Dumbledore, it was still a sore subject for everyone. But Harry had more things to fear then being split in half by a spell gone wrong. He was to much of fear of what was going to happen to him.

"From what I know, a vampire's curse is much like a werewolf's curse, of course without the monthly transformation and the lost of one's mind during the transformation. In fact, if I had the choice, I would have choose a vampire over a werewolf, of course, I didn't have the choice, nor would I would have like to take the chance."

"chance?" Harry questioned, as they found themselves in front of the lake. Harry followed Remus who started to walk around the lake.

"The chance, unlike werewolf's, a vampire curse affects people differently, be it muggles or wizards, not all vampires are created equal. Some turn out like my brother, some turn out to be quite normal, some... some just lose their minds, and then there are those who just never wake up after dying." Remus spoke softly and carefully, he didn't want Harry to think that Hermione would be part of those who didn't wake up.

"The rest of the curse will start destroying your body, It starts with your muscles, then your heart, and then finally your brain. I don't' know if you feel anything, but after which you won't be alive any more.. Well humanly alive. There's something magical about the vampire curse, your soul, your mind, the you-you know will still remain behind. You won't die, in fact you will never die, and tha'ts what the unnatural part comes in. Wizards, muggles, none of our experts had ever been able to explain why a vampire's soul doesn't leave the body after death." Remus felt a sour note in his voice, he turned his head to Harry who had his eyes trained into the forbidden forest. "Harry, I'm sorry that this was brought upon Hermione, I wished that i could go back in time and change it, which i guess we could, but it would be highly illegal and in fact very dangerous. I guess if there is an up side to such things, vampires gain an unnatural ability to hunt Humans, muggle and wizards alike. You'll find that Hermione will -" Remus found himself cut off by Harry raising his head. Harry could feel his hand shaking along with his entire body, how could Remus even say there was an upside to being a vampire.

"There isn't a good thing about a vampire Remus!" Harry sneered, "Things are meant to die for a reason Remus, if it doesn't die it isn't right." Harry tried to calm himself down, this was Hermione he was talking about, but what could he see that was good in a vampire. The only things he had seen were old muggle movies and vampires had always been the bad guys in the movies.

Remus could hear Harry's breath, he could tell the boy was scared and was trying to hide it well. Remus wanted to pull Harry into another hug, tell him that they found a cure and everything would be okay. Harry looked at Remus, he stood just a inch shorter then him. All of this new found information was getting processed inside his mind but it still couldn't wrap around what was happening.

"How long will this take, you said Snape slowed it, by how much." Harry asked, his voice wavered at the fact he knew Hermione's and his relationship wouldn't be the same.

"A few days, I think, usually the curse spreads fast, it usually takes twenty-four hours for it to start affecting the muscles, after which it's only a matter of hours before the person dies." Remus spoke softly.

"Will she change... will she.." Harry paused, a fear started to spread though his body, "Will she be like your brother..." Harry asked.

"NO!" Remus quickly said, "Never...she will never be like Romulus, the curse is different from person to person, it's up the person if he or she will use if for good or evil..." Remus spoke though he had hoped he wanted to believe it. After he watched Romulus die, nothing about his squib brother was the same. The power that flowed through him corrupted anything good inside him, Remus would find it hard to see the same brother he knew when he was little, before his transformation. He only prayed that the same didn't happen to Hermione.

"Aren't vampires naturally evil?" Harry whispered as he looked up at Remus.

"Are werewolves naturally evil? Are people naturally evil? Was Voldemort naturally evil when he was born?" Remus asked, he could see that Harry was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact not all dark creatures were naturally evil.

"So your brother's name is Romulus?" Harry changed the subject, he didn't want to think to much on an open topic.

"Yes... my mother saw it fit to give her son's born as twins, a name fitting only to those who follow mythology. Remus and Romulus, two sons of Rome, Romulus founding Rome, while his brother Remus was to die by his hands. Sons of Mars.. Nursed by the she wolf..." Remus faded as he thought of the idea his mother had in her mind when she named them. "You probably noticed that we aren't identical twins."

Harry was amused by the story, but at least he had another name to look for while hunting Voldemort. "I will kill him, Remus, for what he did to Hermione... to you.. to Ron.." Harry angrily said which shocked Remus on how fast his emotions changed. As much as family Romulus was, Remus knew that his brother had to die. "I guess i'll have to thank Snape for saving us.. As much as I don't want to, but some how..." Pain swept through Harry's chest for what he was about to say but he knew it needed to get out into the open, the more he held it in the more it fractured his heart. "Dumbledore's death wasn't in vain... and Snape knew what he was doing that night even if he did not show it."

"That is why we believe in you Harry, your wise beyond your years..." Remus concluded there talking as they found themselves again in the front of the hospital ward.

"I'm not sure if i can face Hermione, not yet knowing that I had failed her when she needed me most." Harry stopped just short of the door.

"Harry, if you never see her again after today, you would be doing more harm then good to her and yourself." Remus looked at Harry with all seriousness in his eyes. "Hermione will always be the same Hermione, even if she will be a vampire doesn't mean she won't be your friend, it doesn't mean she can't become something more then just a friend." Remus smiled to see Harry blush.

Strangely Harry found this comforting, and yet it chilled him inside. To know that Hermione was going to be a vampire, she was going to die no matter how many potions she took, or praying she did. Her life was going to end in a week and he could do nothing but sit by and watch her go through such a painful process. With that thought Remus could only watch Harry walk into the ward before closing the door.

It was a saddening through as he looked at Hermione, he could see that she had recovered from her wounds and he checked her neck two small puncture marks destroyed what was innocent in her. He felt as if his heart had been shattered when he thought about there relationship, or more so what he wanted to take the relationship to. He wondered if she would accept herself, would she accept him, maybe they could start dating, maybe something of a lover.. and Maybe...her hus.. Harry shook his head of the thought, he was getting ahead of himself.

Harry moved his hand through her hair as if he was the last time he'd be able to do that. He wanted nothing more in this world for her to wake up and say, "Harry I love you", but again he was getting ahead of himself. What would make her say that, he was the boy wonder, he used everything he had to save them from Gordic's Hollow, he stopped Voldemort more times then anyone else that had gone against him. He won the Tri-wizard Tournament, he had destroyed to of the Horlcuxes. Yet he felt, inadequate for Hermione's affection she was the brightest witch of his day, she knew one hundred and one ways to curse someone, she could magic Harry could only dream of.

He sighed and continued with running his hand through her hair, watching her facial expressions, how the light of the candle danced across her soft, untouched skin, how womanly she had become over the years. It was then his beast reappeared with a force to contend with. It wanted to grab Hermione by the waist and pull her into an ever lasting kiss, it wanted to spend the last days before she became part of the undead. It wanted to pull her into his arms until it could take her to a point of no return, again Harry stopped the beast from emerging. He hadn't want to do that, he wanted the beast to take him over. He wanted to find himself in her arms not worrying about the consequences, or if she was going to hate him after she changed. It was with those thoughts in his head did he laid down next to her smelling her hair, taking in all that he could before she would become part of the world of the undead.

Please Review thank you :)


End file.
